The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of German Patent Application No. 198 18 944.3, filed on Apr. 28, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roll winding device, particularly useful in association with a reel cutter, comprising at least one support device comprising at least one carrying roll that is disposed with its axis in the lateral direction in the machine frame, which has a column device on the two axial ends of the carrying roll and these columns are connected to each other in the lateral direction by means of at least one cross bar. The invention also relates to a method of increasing the rigidity of such a roll winding device.
Although the description in the present specification is in connection with a roll winding device for winding a paper web, it will be readily understood that the invention and the discussion herein can be applied in the same manner with other material webs such as cardboard, films made of metal or plastic, or textile materials, and the like.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In one of the last production steps of paper manufacture, the paper web must be wound into marketable rolls. If the web has been produced in a greater width, it may also have to be brought to the correct width. In many cases, this lengthwise cutting (with respect to the axis of the web) takes place shortly before the winding.
A support device is generally provided for supporting the winding rolls during winding. This support device can, for example, comprise a winding bed that comprises two or more carrying rolls. For the sake of simplicity, all of the rolls of the support device are called carrying rolls in the present specification.
Column devices (also referenced herein as column systems) on the axial ends of the carrying rolls are provided to support the carrying rolls. In order to assure the vibrational rigidity and the stability of the entire machine frame, cross bars are usually inserted between the column devices and fixed to them. Once a stable frame has been constructed in this manner, the required functions are integrated into it.
The greatest stresses of the machine frame occur in the region of the carrying roll support. Vibrations are introduced there, for example, which are caused by imbalances in the carrying rolls that cannot be completely eliminated. In this position, however, the column devices cannot be connected directly, because the corresponding space is taken up by the carrying rolls. However, the farther the cross bars are removed from the carrying rolls, the larger in size and more stable the cross bars and the column devices must be.
The invention provides a roll winding device that has a particularly compact and inexpensive construction.
In particular, the invention provides a roll winding device of the type mentioned above by virtue of the fact that the at least one cross bar is embodied as a sealing box, which in turn is disposed beneath a winding bed and which also has a high mechanical stability so that it considerably increases the rigidity of the frame.
The sealing box is disposed in the immediate vicinity of the carrying rolls. This position is required by its function as a sealing box. When using winding beds to support the winding rolls (reels), as a rule, the winding rolls do not have to be held or supported at the winding core. Consequently, the force with which the winding roll rests on the carrying rolls of the winding bed increases as the diameter of the winding rolls increases. Therefore the contact pressure increases and with it, the winding hardness. In order to counteract this, a relief of the weight of the winding roll is produced with the aid of an air cushion. Compressed air is supplied to the winding bed to generate this air cushion. It is necessary to seal the winding bed so that the compressed air does not escape. As a consequence of this requirement, the sealing box must not be spaced too far apart from the carrying rolls.
In accordance with the invention, the sealing box, unexpectedly, can be utilized for an additional function. Specifically, it can also be used as a cross bar, which connects the two column devices to each other in the immediate vicinity of the carrying rolls. This achieves a stiffening of the machine frame right in the region where it can have the greatest effect. It is unexpected that the sealing box could be used successfully as a structural reinforcing element such as a cross bar in accordance with the present invention, because, for example, as indicated above, conventional wisdom dictates that structural reinforcing members such as cross bars must be spaced away from the carrying rolls a significant distance. Additionally, rather than providing a separate cross bar as a separate structural member, it has been unexpectedly discovered in accordance with the present invention, that the sealing box can be utilized to provide a sufficiently high mechanical stability. With higher air pressures and greater spans, the sealing box has to have a greater stability in order to prevent an outward buckling in the axial center of the winding bed, which could lead to a greater sealing problem, and thus it has been found that the sealing box may be successfully employed as a stiffening or structural element such as a cross bar.
The sealing box advantageously has a resistance moment Wx of at least about 106 mm3 per meter of length. With this resistance moment, the sealing box is sufficiently stable to increase the rigidity of the frame. The increase in rigidity is as great as with the installation of an additional cross bar. This is true not only for the static state, where the addition of another cross bar leads to a further increase in the rigidity of the machine frame. It is particularly important, specifically in the current disclosed embodiment, that the vibrational rigidity during operation is drastically improved (reduced) through the immediate proximity of the sealing box as a cross bar to the carrying roll bearings.
The sealing box advantageously supports a guide roll, and thus, the sealing box accordance with the present invention provides multiple functions. In this manner, other cross bars can be eliminated in order to reduce costs and to save on installation space.
In an alternative or additional embodiment, a second cross bar device can be embodied as a blade cross bar on which at least one longitudinal cutting blade device is disposed so that it can move in the lateral direction. Usually, two cross bars are required in this connection; namely one for the upper blade and one for the lower blade. In comparison to another cross bar, however, the two blade cross bars can be considered together.
Advantageously, the blade cross bar is disposed adjacent to the sealing box, wherein the blade cross bar is hollow and communicates with the winding bed by way of a number of air lines distributed in the lateral direction. In this instance, the blade cross bar, for example the blade cross bar for the upper blade, is also given another function. Namely, it conducts the air, which is required for the production of a pressure cushion under the winding roll, to the desired position in the lateral direction of the machine, i.e., it is used to distribute the compressed air required for the roll relief.
Preferably, the communication takes place by way of the sealing box. As a result, the air lines are also given additional tasks. One function they perform is to carry out the air transport between the upper blade cross bar and the sealing box. Additionally, they stiffen the machine frame in the longitudinal direction because they produce another mechanical connection between the cross bars in the longitudinal direction.
In some embodiments, the invention provides a roll winding device, comprising a winding bed and at least one support device comprising at least one carrying roll. The carrying roll has a first end and a second end and a longitudinal axis and is disposed in the lateral direction with respect to the direction of travel of the web, in a machine frame comprising a column device at each of the two ends of the carrying roll. The column devices are connected to each other in the lateral direction by means of at least one cross bar. At least one cross bar comprises a sealing box that is disposed underneath the winding bed, the sealing box being constructed and arranged so as to have a high mechanical stability so that it considerably increases the rigidity of the frame.
The sealing box may have a resistance moment Wx of at least about 106 mm3 per meter of length.
The sealing box may be constructed and arranged to support a guide roll.
The roll winding device may further comprise a second cross bar comprising a blade cross bar on which at least one lengthwise cutting blade device is disposed so that it can be moved in a lateral direction.
The blade cross bar may be disposed adjacent to the sealing box, and the blade cross bar may be hollow and in fluid communication with the winding bed by way of a plurality of air lines distributed in the lateral direction with respect to the direction of travel of the web.
The fluid communication may take place by way of the sealing box.
The roll winding device is particularly adapted for use in combination with a reel cutter.
In other embodiments, the invention provides a roll winding device, comprising:
a frame having first and second ends, the frame comprising a first column structure at the first end and a second column structure at the second end;
a winding bed comprising at least one carrying roll being disposed between the first and second column structures and being supported at a first end of the carrying roll by the first column structure and supported at a second end by the second column structure;
the first and second column structures being connected by at least one cross bar comprising a sealing box.
The sealing box in some embodiments is disposed beneath the winding bed.
The sealing box in such embodiments may be integral with the crossbar and/or may comprise a housing having at least one wall where the cross bar comprises the wall.
The sealing box in such embodiments may have a resistance moment Wx of at least about 106 mm3 per meter of length.
The sealing box may also be constructed and arranged to support a guide roll.
The roll winding device may further comprise a second cross bar comprising a blade cross bar on which at least one lengthwise cutting blade device is disposed so that it can be moved in a lateral direction.
The blade cross bar may be disposed adjacent to the sealing box, and be hollow and in fluid communication with the winding bed by way of a plurality of air lines distributed in the lateral direction with respect to the direction of travel of the web. In such a roll winding device the fluid communication may take place by way of the sealing box.
The roll winding device may comprise an upper blade cross bar disposed above the web and a lower blade cross bar disposed below the web.
The roll winding device of the invention may be employed in combination with a reel cutter.
In other aspects, the invention provides a roll winding device, comprising:
a frame having first and second ends, the frame comprising a first vertical support member at the first end and a second vertical support member at the second end;
the first and second column structures being connected by at least one horizontal reinforcing member comprising a sealing box; and
at least one carrying roll being disposed between the first and second vertical support members and being supported at a first end of the carrying roll by the first vertical support member and supported at a second end by the second vertical support member.
The sealing box may be disposed beneath the winding bed. The sealing box may comprise a housing having at least one wall and the horizontal reinforcing member may comprise the wall.
In certain embodiments, the sealing box has a resistance moment Wx of at least about 106 mm3 per meter of length.
The sealing box may also be constructed and arranged to support a guide roll.
The roll winding device may also comprise a second cross bar comprising a blade cross bar on which at least one lengthwise cutting blade device is disposed so that it can be moved in a lateral direction. The blade cross bar may be disposed adjacent to the sealing box, and may be hollow and in fluid communication with the winding bed by way of a plurality of air lines distributed in the lateral direction with respect to the direction of travel of the web. The fluid communication may take place by way of the sealing box.
The roll winding device may comprise an upper blade cross bar disposed above the web and a lower blade cross bar disposed below the web.
In method aspects, the invention provides a method of increasing the rigidity of a roll winding device, the roll winding device comprising a frame having first and second ends, the frame comprising a first column structure at the first end and a second column structure at the second end;
a winding bed comprising at least one carrying roll disposed between the first and second column structures and being supported at a first end of the carrying roll by the first column structure and supported at a second end by the second column structure;
the method comprising connecting the first and second column structures by at least one cross bar comprising a sealing box. In such methods, the box may be disposed beneath the winding bed. The sealing box may be integral with the crossbar. The sealing box may comprise a housing having at least one wall and the cross bar may comprise the wall.
In certain methods, the sealing box has a resistance moment Wx of at least about 106 mm3 per meter of length.
Advantageously, the sealing box is constructed and arranged to support a guide roll.
The method may further comprise providing a second cross bar comprising a blade cross bar on which at least one lengthwise cutting blade device is disposed so that it can be moved in a lateral direction. The blade cross bar may be disposed adjacent to the sealing box, and the blade cross bar may be hollow and in fluid communication with the winding bed by way of a plurality of air lines distributed in the lateral direction with respect to the direction of travel of the web. The fluid communication may take place by way of the sealing box.
The method may comprise providing an upper blade cross bar disposed above the web and a lower blade cross bar disposed below the web.